Tastes Like
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Judy likes the smell... but how will it taste? and NO this isn't what you think it is, get your minds out of the gutter. Rated T for implied cursing, R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** So... this is something that I got the idea to write after reading most of Eric W. Schwartz's latest comic "Dinner Conversation" and is _sort of_ a play on Chapter 7 of Ultimate Naco Topping's story "Rules Were Meant to Be Broken", which again if you haven't read yet I highly recommend... but anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney... I own nothing... yet.

* * *

 **Tastes Like...**

Judy couldn't understand... she was _not_ a predator, she was prey- a rabbit for the love of all things furry! But she couldn't deny it... she _liked_ the smell of the chicken sandwich Nick had picked up for his dinner. Now don't get her wrong, she liked some meat herself, but that side of her diet usually consisted of seafood; since her affinity with shrimp had been revealed as a normal staple in many prey diets, Judy had toyed around with other types of seafoods.

The bunny had to admit, shellfish was her favorite, she'd since had boiled lobster claws and tail, had eaten a few crab cakes, and even gone to a crawfish boil being held by one of Nick's friends... but _this_... this was completely different. See, the reason Judy even entertained the idea of adding seafood to her regular diet was because she has never seen any of it alive... never had to consider the thought of the poor thing actually having to die in order for her, and like minded individuals, to consume it... she _has_ however, actually looked out for chickens once.

It wasn't anything big or even remotely life changing; during her three month sabbatical from the ZPD after the press conference, Judy had volunteered to help at one of her fathers friends farms (try saying that three times fast!), this one being the weasel that her dad played cribbage with... and he had a chicken farm.

Judy had been nervous at first, but after a while got to understand how to feed them properly, gather their eggs, clean their coop, and even started to like them a little bit... that is until she found out their fate, the farm was a supplier for most of the "predators only" fast food establishments, and while Judy had admittedly broke down in tears at the revelation... she understood it was just the same as seafood or even bugs; chickens weren't sentient creatures, they only knew the life they had, and for them it was wake up, peck around the ground a bit, maybe lay an egg or two, and then eventually one day they'd find themselves in a truck headed to a meat processing plant.

Back to the present day, Judy was feeling conflicted, she knew it was okay for prey in Zootopia to partake in meat, but this wasn't no scallop or fried calamari... it was chicken, bird meat... and despite wanting to stick with things she's never seen a face on, Judy had to admit the scent of that sandwich was making her little bunny mouth water... also didn't help to be stuck in the cruiser with the scent practically hot-boxing the car.

"Carrots? Were you even listening to what I was saying earlier?" Nick asked, snapping Judy out of her stupor and causing her to giggle nervously, "I... may have zoned out a bit there Nick... was it something about your phone?" Judy asked, Nick rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "No... I was saying that after our shift we should have a movie night and- Carrots what are you staring at?" Nick asked, Judy catching herself staring at the little cardboard box which contained the sandwich, shifting her gaze to her fox partner a couple times before letting out a huge sigh. "I can't think... the smell is driving me crazy!" Judy shouted, Nick looking to his sandwich and nodding, "Sorry... I keep forgetting you find this stuff gross-"

"NO! It's not like that... I feel ashamed to say it but... I kinda... want to..." at this point Judy's voice trailed off into a soft mumbling, Nick offering a confused face as his response, "What? Could you say that again Fluff? I didn't hear you." Nick asked, Judy rolling her eyes and steeling herself for what she was going to say. "I want to try a bite of your sandwich... okay, there, I said it." Judy replied, not daring to glance towards Nick for fear of seeing what she assumed would be a look of disgust, but was in reality a look of surprise.

"Wow... I must _really_ be rubbing off on you huh... first shrimp and now chicken? What next? You finally gonna try a cricket?" Nick teased, Judy whirling around and shooting a glare at the fox, whom chuckled and shook his head, "At ease Officer Toot-Toot, just trying to lighten the mood... and if you want to try a bite of my sandwich go ahead, I don't mind." Nick said, handing the box to the rabbit and opening it for her, Judy taking hold of the thing and looking it over. In a way, it sort of resembled a Bug Burga, with a bun and patty, only this patty was encrusted with golden brown bread crumbs, and this sandwich had lettuce and tomato on it; Nick living a partial vegetarian lifestyle liked to try and get as much greenery with his meat as possible.

"You know Carrots, it isn't going to magically jump into your mouth by itself." Nick playfully taunted, causing Judy to glare at her partner before letting out a breath, "This is it... here goes nothing," Judy said, before taking a large bite out of the sandwich, freezing in what looked like shock before quickly handing the food to it's proper owner, concern crossing Nick's features as he observed his lapine girlfriend, "Carrots? Everything okay there?" Nick asked, before Judy chewed the bite she had and swallowed, releasing a huge sigh before shaking the sandwich again, "Take it Nick! If you don't I may not give it back!" Judy shouted, Nick smirking before pulling out a second box, "Well, then I guess it was a good thing I bought two then," Nick replied, a brief look of shock flashing across Judy's face before she smiled, "Sly fox... you _knew_ I'd want to try it, didn't you?" Judy asked, pulling the sandwich back and taking another bite, groaning as the flavor hit her tongue again.

"I am hurt that you'd even insinuate-" Nick took in the look on Judy's face and chuckled, "-Okay, fine I did know you'd want to have a bite... but did I do that just to torment you? No, no I did not." Nick explained, Judy smiling around another bite and swallowing before responding, "Okay then Slick Nick, why did you do this then if not to torment me?" Judy asked, her vulpine boyfriend smiling before taking a bite of his sandwich, "Because I didn't want you to go through another two weeks of trying to hide your taste in poultry... I still remember how upset you got when you accidentally revealed you were ordering extra shrimp with our shrimp lo mein... and I _don't_ want you to feel ashamed whenever you decide to try new, normally predatory food staples." Nick replied, Judy chewing on a bite before swallowing it down, smiling warmly and placing a paw on his, "Thanks... it really does mean a lot to know that you're there for me," Judy explained, Nick scoffing and rolling his eyes, "Yeah well it's all part of the job description as your personal foxy boy-toy... I gotta support your decisions, make you feel appreciated-"

"Nick... stop talking and eat your lunch," Judy said, Nick snickering a bit before taking a big bite out of his sandwich, "So, how's your bunny brain doing after the taste of chicken there Whiskers?" Nick asked, Judy leaning back and sighing in what the fox could only describe as complete bliss, "I have no idea why I haven't tried this sooner... I swear my taste buds had an orgasm when I took that first bite." Judy replied, Nick letting out a brief laugh and patting the grey bunny on her head between her ears, "Well I'm glad to have been of service... and FYI, you're buying dinner tomorrow for both of us," Nick said, causing Judy to narrow her eyes as she popped the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Mmm, sure thing Slick... and you know what, I think I want to try fried crickets, I mean I've already had fish and chicken, may as well add in that bug protein and complete the Tri-Force of Predatory Cuisine," Judy replied, Nick sputtering in barely contained laughter, "You _would_ call it that... "Tri-Force of Predatory Cuisine" where did you come up with that one?" Nick asked, Judy grinning and wiping her face of any crumbs, "Oh, when I was still growing up in BunnyBurrow, I used to play a videogame called "The Legend of Zebra" and I always liked the Tri-Force story for some reason... do I sound silly because of that?" Judy asked, causing Nick to smile and shake his head, "No sillier than being afraid to try chicken," Nick replied, before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to the rabbit's lips, then licking his own and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked, Nick shaking his head and sighing, "Oh nothing... just your lips now taste like chicken," Nick replied, Judy blushing like crazy, her ears burning up with heat before she lightly smacked Nick in the chest, "Dumb Fox," Judy said, Nick chuckling a bit more and then giving the bunny a grin, "You know you love me." Nick replied, Judy raising her eyebrow before gaining a half lidded look to her eyes.

"Do I know that... yes, yes I do." Judy replied, before she stood up in her seat and planted her lips to his, holding this kiss for a couple seconds before pulling away and sitting back down, leaning herself into her seat and sighing happily.

* * *

THE END!

No seriously there's nothing else to this story, that's it. Now, if you're expecting me to elaborate on anything, the only thing I can say is that I hope you readers enjoyed. Tell me what you think in the box below, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


End file.
